


Bottled Need

by LokiLover84



Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Himchan Is Super Needy, M/M, Magic, Magic Helps Himchan Get What He Wanted All Along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Himchan might not know what he really wants, but with the help of a magic elixir, he'll get what he needs.





	Bottled Need

_ Never drink something if you don’t know what it is.  _

 

It was a lesson that Himchan’s mother had instilled in him from a very early age and, like most of the things she’d told him, they had built the foundation of his common sense. 

 

Until, apparently, today. He’d gotten the small, frost blue bottle from an old woman selling wares on a random street corner as he’d been walking home. He’d been attracted by the shimmery and somewhat mysterious wares she’d been peddling, and by the fact that she looked so out of place in modern day Seoul that he’d simply had to stop. 

 

She’d smiled when she’d seen him approaching, her eyes dropping to a group of bottles near the edge of the blanket she’d spread out on the sidewalk. Her eye had only roved over them for a moment before she’d snatched one up, holding it out as Himchan had approached. 

 

“Take this, dear. I know just what you need, and this bottle will make sure you get it.”

 

A chill had passed over Himchan as he’d watched himself reach for the bottle, almost as if viewing himself from a distance. The moment his fingers had touched the cool glass, the old woman had melted away as if she’d been a figment of his imagination, leaving him standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a mass of humanity moving around him like water in a stream parting around a rock, and no one seemed to have seen the exchange. 

 

Himchan carried the odd bottle home, calling out a greeting to his two roommates and several of their mutual friends who had taken up temporary residence in their living room. There were a few half-hearted hellos returned, and Himchan shook his head when their attention turned back to the game two of them were playing. 

 

Himchan headed to the kitchen, setting the blue bottle on the counter before searching through the cabinets and refrigerator, pulling out various ingredients and starting on a lasagna, large enough to feed the dozen or so hungry mouths that would come begging for food as soon as the smell wafted through the air. 

 

In the middle of his preparation, Hoseok, also known fondly to his friends as Wonho, came drifting into the kitchen. 

 

“Hi, hyung. Do you need any help?”

 

Himchan shot the younger man a grateful smile and set him to work, the two of them moving in tandem, as if they’d done this a hundred times. After a while, however, Wonho noticed the bottle and picked it up. 

 

“Oh, hyung, this is a really pretty bottle. What’s in it, perfume?”

 

As Himchan glanced over, a rush of protectiveness washed over him, and he snatched the bottle from Wonho’s hand. The younger man looked at him with surprise, and Himchan stuttered out an apology. 

 

“S-sorry. It’s just, um, yea, it’s perfume. It’s really hard to find, and I want to give it to my mom for her birthday.”

 

Wonho nodded, not looking completely convinced, but let it go and turned his focus back to his cooking. Himchan hurriedly carried the bottle to his room and tucked it safely in his sock drawer before returning to the kitchen. 

 

A couple of hours later found Himchan and the other occupants of the apartment sated and lounging around the living area. They’d turned on some random movie, although most of them were paying it scant attention, instead talking quietly amongst themselves. 

 

Himchan followed the movie half-heartedly, lips twitching every once in a while when one of the others gathered in the living space giggled or made a comment, whether directed at the movie or not. 

 

But the thought of the bottle still weighed heavily on his mind, and it became an almost constant thought, until Himchan found himself rising off the couch and heading to his room. He shut the door, locking it for good measure, and retrieved the bottle. 

 

Holding it in the cool light from the street lamp outside his window, it looked like a normal little bottle, one that could be picked up at any random store. 

 

Somehow, Himchan knew it was more special than that. 

 

He popped the cork out of the top, and raised it to his nose, sniffing the scent that emerged. It smelled like warm sunshine and earth after rain, and his licked his lips unconsciously. Without thinking, he raised the bottle to his lips, tilted it, and drank down the liquid. 

  
  


Wonho was the only one not distracted enough to hear the faint cry that came from Himchan’s room just a few minutes after the older man had left the living area. Casting a look around, he realized no one else had heard it, so he rose as casually as he could to his feet, stretching a little and murmuring softly that he was going to the bathroom. He made his way as nonchalantly as he could out of the room, then swiftly moved down the hall to Himchan’s room. 

 

The soft knock on his bedroom door pulled Himchan’s attention away from the pain in his both his head and stomach for a moment, only to have it stab at him again, making him groan. 

 

“Himchan? Are you alright?”

 

His only answer was a louder moan, and Wonho jiggled the knob. 

 

“Himchan. Open the door, right now.”

 

The older man forced himself to shuffle to the door, arms wrapped around his middle, and flicked the lock with a shaking hand. The instant the younger man heard it click, he flung the door open. Himchan looked up in shock, and stumbled, falling to the floor in a faint, the last thing he saw being Wonho’s amazing, gorgeous face. 

 

Wonho’s heart fell to his feet as he watched Himchan sink to the floor in a dead faint. He rushed to the older man, scooping his slender frame up in his strong arms and setting him gently on the bed. He left the room only briefly, to grab some cool, damp cloths and to tell everyone else that Himchan wasn’t feeling well and that Wonho was going to take care of him. At that news, they decided it was time to call it a night, and Wonho listened as the gathering left a few at a time, until the apartment was silent. 

 

Himchan woke slowly, moaning softly as he came around. The pain he’d felt earlier had died down some, but he was still uncomfortable. 

 

Then he remembered Wonho. 

 

Himchan’s eyes shot open, and his gaze darted around the room, settling on the dozing man in Himchan’s desk chair, which he had pulled up beside the bed. 

 

_ Why haven’t I ever noticed before how utterly beautiful Wonho is? _

 

Himchan blinked at the thought, and reached out to touch Wonho’s hand lightly. At the caress, the younger man’s eyes fluttered open. 

 

“Oh, hyung, you’re awake! Thank goodness. I was really starting to get worried.”

 

Himchan smiled weakly. 

 

“I’m sorry to have worried you, Wonho. But I’m feeling better. You can go, if you want. I’m sure the others are long gone.”

 

The words cut Himchan, and he felt a wave of relief when Wonho shook his head. 

 

“They are. I sent them all home right after I put you to bed. You fainted, and so I decided to stay and help you.”

 

Himchan nodded and sat up slowly. 

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Himchan paused to simply feel his body, and winced a little at the heat that was seeming to replace the pain he’d been feeling. 

 

“I...I feel ok. I’m a little hot, but nothing I can’t handle.”

 

Wonho laid a hand on Himchan’s forehead, and Himchan moaned at the coolness of the skin. At the same time, Wonho gasped. 

 

“Hyung, you’re burning up!”

 

Himchan whimpered when Wonho pulled his hand away, rising to his feet and yanking the covers off of Himchan. Once exposed to the cool air of the room did Himchan realize he was sweating. Wonho raked his gaze down the older man, and began tugging at Himchan’s clothing. His shirt came off first, followed by Himchan’s damp jeans and boxers. The older man shivered, partly in response to the cooler air and partly from being naked in front of the younger man. But he didn’t have time to really consider it when Wonho left the room, returning minutes later with soaked towels. He laid them next to Himchan, and the older man whined at the feeling of the cold material against his skin. He knew he was hot, but he felt cold, and the towels felt icy. Wonho surveyed the older man and bit his bottom lip. 

 

Himchan noticed the motion, and it made him whimper. 

 

“Hyung? Are you alright?”

 

Himchan shook his head and reached mindlessly for the younger man. 

 

“Wonho. Please. I need -”

 

The younger man leaned closer, his worry transforming to fear and showing clearly in the dark depths of his eyes. 

 

“What do you need?”

 

Himchan stiffened his spine, forcing himself up the last few inches, and latched his lips to Wonho’s. 

 

Wonho’s head was spinning. The last thing he’d expected from his hyung was - this. His brain offered up the idea that it was simply Himchan’s fever making him act this way, which sounded logical, but at the same time, Wonho didn’t care. Himchan’s lips were soft and plush under his own, and he kissed back, licking at the seam of Himchan’s mouth, moaning softly when the older man’s mouth opened. 

 

Himchan was burning, and freezing, and nothing mattered except that Wonho never stop kissing him. He parted his lips when Wonho’s tongue lapped at them, sighing softly when Wonho’s tongue met his own, the two tangling together. 

 

Himchan wanted it to never end. But of course it did, leaving both of them breathing heavily. Himchan licked his lips, chasing Wonho’s flavor, his eyes fixed on Wonho’s. 

 

“Himchan. What are we doing?”

 

The older man shook his head. 

 

“I don’t know. But I want you to kiss me again.”

 

The next few minutes were filled with soft kisses and gentle nips to each other’s lips, until they were both sporting swollen mouths. 

 

It also made the heat inside Himchan grow. 

 

Finally, they both pulled away, and Wonho spoke, his voice low. 

 

“Himchan. I want to take this further, but only if you want to.”

 

The older man nodded quickly, no hesitancy evident in his reaction to the younger man’s words. 

 

“Yes. Please, Wonho, I need you so bad!”

 

The younger man nodded and rose to his feet, shedding his shirt, followed closely by his jeans and boxers. When he stood naked before the older man, Himchan thought he might swallow his tongue. He’d known Wonho worked out, but he’d never really seen the evidence of it. Only now it was right in front of him, and he wanted so badly to  _ touch.  _ Wonho’s arms bulged with muscle, yet his stomach was toned yet undefined, and Himchan loved how soft it looked. His eyes trailed further south, tracing the sharp ‘V’ of Wonho’s hip bones, before settling on the younger man’s impressive cock. 

 

Wonho felt Himchan’s gaze like a physical touch, and he preened a little under the heated stare, swallowing hard when Himchan’s eyes locked on his half hard length. His cock twitched, and Himchan looked back up into his face, eyes glittering. 

 

“I want you to fuck me. Please, Wonho.”

 

The younger man groaned, nipping at his bottom lip and nodding slowly. 

 

“O-ok. If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

 

Himchan nodded frantically, and Wonho’s lips twitched into a small smile. 

 

“Okay, Himchan. Lube?”

 

Himchan gestured to the bedside table, blushing when Wonho pulls a mostly empty bottle from the drawer, holding it up and shaking it slightly at the older man teasingly. Himchan’s cheeks heated. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

Wonho laughed softly. 

 

“It’s ok, baby. How do you want to do this?”

 

Himchan laid back, hooking his hands behind his knees and tugging his legs up, bending himself in half, exposing himself to the younger man. Wonho’s eyes went dark at the sight, and Himchan licked his lips, thankful for years of gymnastics and dance that kept him limber. 

 

“Fuck. Ok.”

 

Wonho gripped the bottle of lube like a lifeline and crawled onto the bed, settling in between Himchan’s wide spread thighs, breath hitching at the sight. 

 

Himchan is gorgeous, all slender frame with its hidden muscle, which is in full evidence now as he held himself open for the younger man. He didn’t even look like it’s a strain, to contort himself into such an uncomfortable looking position. 

 

It took his breath away and he could swear that he felt most of the blood in his body flow south and settle in his cock, which he didn’t think could possibly get any harder. 

 

Apparently, he was wrong. 

 

Himchan let out a soft chuckle that ends on a whine when Wonho flicks the lube open and positions it just above Himchan’s puckered entrance, letting the thick liquid dribble out and run down the crack of the older man’s ass. It’s cool, and it makes Himchan gasp slightly. 

 

When Wonho decides he’s used enough, he shuts the tube and tosses it away, before allowing his fingers to work through the wetness, palms parting Himchan’s cheeks until the pucker is stretched, then hooking his thumbs on the outside ring of muscle, pulling it open as well. Himchan gasps, and Wonho purrs. 

 

“So pretty, baby.”

 

Himchan flushed, and Wonho grinned as he pushed both his thumbs into the entrance to Himchan’s body, and Himchan felt the heat inside him rise a notch. He groaned, his head falling back as Wonho continued to work him open with his thumbs. 

 

“Want more, baby?”

 

The soft question brought Himchan back to reality, and he realized that he’d been begging Wonho for a past few minutes. He knew he should feel at least a little shame, but he’s so aroused that he can’t. He nodded, eyes fluttering when Wonho withdrew his thumbs, only to replace them with two fingers. It’s wasn’t enough, Himchan needed something bigger inside of him, and he thrashed lightly as Wonho scissored him open. 

 

By the time he decided Himchan was ready for him, the older man was gasping for breath, little pleas falling from his lips as he tossed his head. 

 

Wonho had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

 

He finally withdrew his fingers, and shifted to line his cock up with Himchan’s entrance, pushing his way slowly in, the grip of Himchan’s inner walls still so tight even with all the work the younger man put into preparing him. 

 

Once he bottomed out, he stopped to simply breathe, fighting back his orgasm which threatened to overwhelm him with the way Himchan is clenching down on him, his inner muscles rippling around him. 

 

“P-please, Wonho,  _ move!” _

 

The younger man nodded, hips sliding away from Himchan, and the older man sobbed as he was left almost empty, moaning in relief when Wonho slid back into him. 

 

“Faster.”

 

The word was growled out, and Wonho gasped as he picked up the pace, until he was slamming into the keening man below him. 

 

Himchan was dying, but it felt so good, and the heat within him was receding, leaving only a satisfaction that he’s being fucked so well. 

 

“Himchan. I-I can’t - !”

 

The older man nodded, whimpering at Wonho to come, to fill him up, and he gasped in surprise when Wonho did just that, tumbling over the edge. The sensation was so new, yet so  _ right,  _ that Himchan couldn’t help himself, and he followed Wonho over the edge, his cock spurting bands of white up onto his stomach. 

 

Wonho focused on breathing, the action made ragged with the almost overstimulation of his spent cock as Himchan clenched involuntarily around him every few seconds. When he finally found the strength to pull free, he hissed and collapsed next the the older man. 

 

Himchan lowered his legs slowly, carefully, sighing in relief when he was completely vertical again. Only then did he turn his head to look at Wonho. 

 

“So.”

 

Himchan blushed again, his cheeks turning pink, and Wonho grinned. 

 

“Was it good, baby?”

 

Himchan covers his eyes with his hands at the nickname, but nods. 

 

“I-It was everything I wanted. Thank you, Wonho.”

 

The younger man stiffened a little, and moved as if he meant to leave. 

 

“Don’t go.”

 

He turned in surprise back to the older man. 

 

“I-I mean, I’d like for you to stay. I-if you want.”

 

Wonho studied Himchan for a moment before nodding and moving to mold himself against the older man. Within moments, he was asleep, breath warm against Himchan’s side. The older man waited for a few minutes, until he was sure Wonho was asleep, then slipped from the bed, meaning to find the tiny bottle and put it away. For some reason, he felt the need to hold on to it. 

 

Only, it’s nowhere to be found. Himchan scoured the room twice, but it’s as if the bottle, once empty, faded away like the woman who had handed it to him. It’s only when he glanced back at the sleeping man in his bed that he recalls the words the old woman spoke to him. 

 

_ This will help you get what you need.  _

 

He smiled as he slid back into bed. 

 

Maybe whatever had been in the bottle had worked like magic, but Himchan decides not to dwell on it as he drifts off to sleep in Wonho’s strong grip.


End file.
